The Distance that Killed Us
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Whether you like it or not, Chris Jericho is the most honest man of all. JerichoxOC one shot.


**A/N: I woke up at 6 AM. I probably won't be going back to sleep until…noon tomorrow. Awesome. So I apologize, Tina, if this ends up sounding retarded.**

A fancy restaurant was the host scene for many things. Proposals, parties, romantic dinners, business meetings, breakups, and complete mental breakdowns. This was none of those things. It was much sadder than a breakup, and much more heart wrenching than a marriage proposal.

It was a drift, a continental divide. The pieces of Pangaea moved further and further apart. Even now, as they sat across from each other at the small table, they were further apart than when she was in West Virginia and he was halfway around the world in Japan.

"It hasn't been the same," she whispered after the waitress had taken their orders and left to go to the kitchen.

"I'd be lying if I said that I disagreed with you. I'm an honest man, you know that," he answered, reaching across the table and gently holding her hand.

For the first time in the two years they had been together, she flinched at his touch, a movement that did not go unnoticed by him. The corners of his lips pulled down into a frown, and he slowly pulled his hand back, continuing on as if nothing had happened.

Chris Jericho never had problems with words before. He was always the eloquent one with the smartest of remarks always ready for him to use against whomever he deemed worthy, or unworthy. But as he sat across from his girlfriend of two years, Bianca Wade, he felt as if the air had been sucked out of him and his thoughts numbed. As he looked into her dark eyes, where he had once found peace and solace, and almost felt nothing. They spoke on the phone almost every night, and he felt that even though he was always on the road, he was as best a boyfriend as he could be.

Even the most honest man alive couldn't deny that they had somehow fallen apart. They didn't even arrive at the restaurant together, simply deciding to meet up at an allotted time.

Their dinner was eaten in near silence, save for polite chit chat here and there about the random things of the day: the weather, traffic, and politics. Neither of them were really paying attention to what the other was saying, but they both had the same thing on their minds.

They finished their meal and the waitress had brought them their check. Normal couples would have been gone by now, continuing on with different activities. But Bianca and Chris? They still sat across from each other, staring off in different directions, neither one even chancing a glance at the other. It was just too awkward.

"This isn't right," Bianca stated after about half an hour and three trips by the waitress to see if they had needed anything else.

"I couldn't agree more," Chris nodded, his eyes meeting hers for the first time in a while that night.

"I miss you."

Chris prided himself on his honesty, but what he had wanted to say at this moment was probably something that was better to lie about. But he couldn't.

"I can't say that I've missed you."

Bianca's back stiffened, and hell ran through her eyes. She thought that they were in love, which they were.

But even the strongest bonds can break. Paper beats rock.

"But I—"

"You can't lie to me, Bianca," Chris started. "You know it hasn't been the same. We've grown apart. Things aren't the same anymore. As much as I'd like this to work, it's just not there anymore."

Bianca frowned and tilted her head to the side. "I wish I could call you out as a liar."

"You know you can't do that. I don't even lie to my worst enemies."

Bianca sighed, realizing defeat. But she still kept on trying. "I could…go on the road with you," she suggested.

Chris shook his head. "I know you, B. It wouldn't suit you. You'd fight with the first girl who looks at me funny. And I don't trust some of my coworkers around new girls."

"Then how do you expect this to work?"

Chris shook his head, causing Bianca's face to become sadder by the second. "I don't. I always thought I could handle a long distance relationship, and we held it out quite nicely. We had a good run at it. And if things were different, and I wasn't famous, I could sit at home with you and watch movies. But I can't be that guy anymore. I just can't."

"It's not over," Bianca said, determined to not let their relationship drown like this.

"Another day…Another time…"

Bianca sighed as she placed her head in her hands. "I guess it really just was…"

"The distance that killed us."


End file.
